


The Drive

by quakinginmystylishboots



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, S1 Daisy and S1 May dealing with each other for the very first time, driving to the diner's alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakinginmystylishboots/pseuds/quakinginmystylishboots
Summary: When Agent Coulson had told her Agent May would escort her, Skye had been relieved. She wasn't looking forward to spending more time with the T-1000 and chatting up with another member of this team could give her more insight, something that might eventually help her gain access to what S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about her family.As it turned out, Agent May was the original T-1000.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> In the Pilot it looks like the Bus has landed on an airstrip outside the main city, which is L.A., so I figured it would take a bit to drive back to the diner's alley where Daisy's van was parked (which should be somewhere near Cattaraugus Avenue: that's the street name at the Bus Stop where you see her following Mike).
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so apologies for any mistake and language weirdness.

It was going to take at least an hour from wherever the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane had landed and the alley where her van was parked, and Skye was regretting not having any snacks. 

When Agent Coulson had told her Agent May would escort her, Skye had been relieved. She wasn't looking forward to spending more time with the T-1000 and chatting up with another member of this team could give her more insight, something that might eventually help her gain access to what S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about her family. 

As it turned out, Agent May was the original T-1000. 

At least Agent Ward had been easy to rile up and, worst case scenario, she could have entertained herself by trolling him.

Agent May made the _Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come_ feel verbose and hadn't changed her non-expression since they had climbed into the black SUV that was apparently the vehicle of choice for shady secret government agencies.

Every single one of Skye's conversational overtures so far had been met with stony silence and the young hacker wasn't happy. Ordinarily, she was good at making people talk about themselves. And, if that didn't work, she was _excellent_ at annoying them enough to at least get a reaction.

Agent May, apparently, didn't do talking. And a brick wall emoted more.

Skye sighed, and voiced her wish for food aloud. Once again, she might have as well been talking to herself.

It wasn't the silence that bothered her, exactly. Growing up, Skye had been ignored by the adults in her life a lot and there were many worse things than uncaring silence. She was just frustrated. S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken her bait and she couldn't afford to waste the opportunity. 

Also, she was bored.

“You know, if you guys had left me my phone, I wouldn't be bugging you right now” she huffed, and that finally got a reaction. Barely.

“We are not in the habit of leaving suspects in possession of their weapons” the woman said in the most monotonic (was that a word?) monotone ever. 

Skye smirked at that, though, because it was true. Computers were her weapons and she could do more damage with a phone than the Hulk on a rampage, if she wanted to. She knew she was that good and never saw a reason to downplay her skills. You're only cocky if you can't back it up. And she could back it up, all the way. 

Suddenly, while Skye was deciding whether to just take the opportunity for a quick nap, the car slowed down noticeably and changed lane. And Agent May changed non-expression. From stony slightly annoyed to stony mildly engaged. Or maybe just more annoyed. There really was no way to tell. The woman was a statue.

“What's up?”

Silence.

“You're slowing down.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Agent May didn't answer – _of course_ – but Skye saw her glancing at the rear-view mirror and a little anxiety creeped up her spine. 

She had already been kidnapped once today, after all.

“Are we being followed?”

The hacker peered in the rear-view mirror too, resisting the urge to just turn around – _I bet that would get a rise out of Agent Dry_ , she thought a little belligerantly – and tried to decipher what may have gotten the older woman suspicious. It looked like a regular L.A. day on the freeway, heavy traffic just this side of congestion. While she was still trying to identify their possible stalker, Agent May signaled to her right and turned into the next exit.

Skye kept her eyes on the mirror. Behind them, a brown station-wagon that had seen better days, a white pick-up truck and a dark blue sedan, did the same in quick succession. Her money was on the sedan.

Tensing in her seat, she kept her eyes on the car, wondering if the woman's hardcore attitude extended to her combat skills. Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She probably knew like 100 ways to kill someone with her pinky or something. 

After a couple of minutes, without a word, Agent May turned into a Wendy's. 

“Order”, she told her, without breaking eye-contact with the windscreen. Skye felt her jaw drop to the floor. 

Agent May _almost_ smirked.

“You said you were hungry.”

“Right. Yeah. I thought... yeah. Yeah, thank you.”

Fifteen minutes later, sipping her Frostyccino and putting away an empty box of fries, Skye decided she didn't mind the silence that much when she was still being heard.


End file.
